


Bound to Surprise

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Confessions, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rimming, Shibari, dom!hannibal, ropes, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Will wants nothing more than to be good for Hannibal, yet everything inside of him fights against his self made bounds.  He doesn’t deserve what Hannibal gives him, and so after denying himself for far too long Will must face his punishment.  If only there was something Will could do to make it up to Hannibal…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hannigram Reverse Bang. Oh man this has taken me forever to create and for that I am truly sorry. My artist has been incrediably supportive but may think twice before taking on a moderator as a partner again LOL.
> 
> My artist Vaixu created something beautiful and seductive which I just had to recreate with words and hopefully I did it justice.
> 
> You can find Vaixu at [tumblr](https://vaixu.tumblr.com) [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/vaixu_/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vaixu) Please go and check out their art!
> 
> And finally a big thank you to Obfuscatedheart for their help with beta reading this for me and to Fhime for pulling my ass through to the end!

Sweat beaded on his forehead, his mind a fog not entirely his own. He pushed against the bounds but during the hours he’d endured he knew the fight was truly gone and there was no give in them, nothing to gain from the struggle. He slipped back into the fog and concentrated on what he did know.

He knew Hannibal was there. That was a fact, one he couldn’t let his mind play tricks on him with. He knew that right now the room felt too hot, his body felt exposed and yet… he felt safe.

The metronome gently ticked. A lifeline, something to hang onto while everything else drifted away. He wished for more, but today wasn’t about more. Today was punishment. The tears came again, slow at first then he felt his body rack with them, a sob, the first noise he’d heard in some time spilled from his lips, and like that, all the weight he’d been holding onto slipped out.

“I’m sorry, Hannibal,” Will gasped out. And since when had his voice sounded so raw, and so foreign to himself? “I’m so sorry” again and again, could his words undo the anguish he felt right now, could someone like him even be forgiven?

“Do you see, Will?” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear. He flinched, having lost any concept of where Hannibal was, the blindfold almost unnecessary while he floated somewhere just out of reach of himself.

“I do” Will wretched in reply. He was briefly aware of his head nodding as he repeated the words like a prayer. 

“Tell me then.” Hannibal replied, as he stilled Will’s head with a soft hand. 

Will leaned into the touch, he wanted to get lost in that touch, feel it inside him where he needed it most. He craved it like water, it gave him life, it filled him up.

The slap snapped him back biting pain radiating from his thighs.

“Tell me, Will, or we can keep going. It matters not to me, but answer me swiftly or your choice will be taken from you” Hannibal had moved, the sound coming from behind him, moving away as he spoke, moving towards the door.

“No!” Will shouted. To endure more would be too much, he would be lost, he might never come back.

The tears fell steadily now, in silent pleas as Will answered. “I was wrong.”

“Yes, and?” Hannibal urged,

“I was wrong. It was wrong.” Will shook his head, trying to find the words he needed to use.

“It was rude.” Yes, Hannibal hated rudeness. Will smiled through his tears.

“What was?” Hannibal pushed.

Will couldn’t get away from it, Hannibal wasn’t going to let it slide. Not this time.

“I was selfish, rude, I.. I shouldn’t have done it.” Will knew he was skirting the facts, his mouth betraying his mind. “You didn’t deserve it, you…” 

“Will.”

His name was growled out, a warning far worse than any slap.

“I should have called, at least called. I should have kept my appointment, or answered my phone. I shouldn’t have disappeared, I shouldn’t have closed off.” Will shuddered, there was more and now he started he couldn’t stop. “I should have come to you,” Hannibal’s hand appeared on his face again, his thumb brushed through his tears. He whispered now, “I should have let you help.” 

Will chased Hannibal’s hand as it moved away, a whimper coming from him. 

“Good, Will. Such a good boy. I forgive you” Hannibal whispered soothingly into the nape of Will’s neck. He ran his hands down Will’s shoulders, over the ropes that bound his arms behind his back. “You won’t do that again will you?” Hannibal asked.

“No, god no never, I’m sorry, Hannibal, I’m so sorry.” Will pleaded and sobbed, his body so tired all of a sudden, his heart heavy.

“Sssh, sweet boy, all is forgiven now, you have served your punishment with great composure. I’m so very proud of you.” Hannibal cooed to Will as he loosened the ties from his legs, releasing his arms so Will was no longer hogtied, and straightened Will’s legs. 

The release was overwhelming and startling as blood rushed to his limbs more freely now, with each knot unbound Will felt himself falling apart, like the ropes were the only things to hold everything he was together. He started to shake but Hannibal was there with strong soothing hands, touching every exposed part of him, like he was rebuilding him, moulding him back into the Will shaped man that he was, that he had lost. Just like the hours without touch, the hours without a murmur from Hannibal, this was just as excruciating. 

Hannibal saw every part of him in this moment and he didn’t leave. Hannibal never left, and that was it, even when Will ran, when he pushed him away, Hannibal was always there. He was always there to break him apart and carve him anew.

Hannibal held him in his lap now, Will was vaguely aware that they were sitting on the lounge. He was still naked but he was wrapped in a cashmere blanket which smelled of Hannibal and felt like home. Wrapped in Hannibal’s arms, leaning his head against his strong chest, falling and rising with his every breath Will realised that perhaps this right here was becoming his home.


	2. Chapter 2

He hitched his thigh up onto the desk leaning heavily there as he flipped through to the next slide. His breath hitched as he felt the elastic strain across his buttocks, the drag of wool on silk brought heat to his cheeks. Will pushed his glasses further up his nose as he addressed the class.

Another serial killer to dissect in the classroom. Another group of overeager rookies ready to jump in with their, no doubt brilliant, theories. Will didn’t hear them today. He was working on instinct running through his lecture on the Shrike copycat killings only slightly present. 

His mind was elsewhere. He knew it was a risk, a mistake even to let it get this far. But after his last punishment he just wanted to be good. He wanted to exceed expectations, he wanted to please. And hadn’t this idea just taken root, and like the deviant he clearly was he just couldn’t let it go.

Will had checked a hundred times before he left the house and again in the bathrooms before he got to the lecture hall. He knew no one could see, yet he felt seen like never before. Like a nightmare he felt naked before his class, like they knew just how perverted he was. He’d stammered his way through his chance encounter with Jack before class, the sweat already beading on his lower back, maybe the extra sweater was a mistake. Surely Jack could see, his ever disapproving glare boring through Will like x-ray vision. 

He looked up at the slide of the copycat killer’s tableau. Laid out just for Will, the negative to help him see. “Do you see?” Will shuddered as he abscently rub his chest, the lace pushing into his skin. “Do you see?” 

He paused his talking, letting the image sink in for the students. Let them see how wrong this picture was. He didn’t let the thought of how right he felt while looking at it cloud his mind, not now, not here. He continued his lecture begrudgingly answering several questions near the end before he was able to escape the gathering group of students and go to his office. 

He locked the door, office hours were going to have to wait for another day. Will’s head was a buzz of anticipation and horror at what he was doing. Or more likely that he enjoyed what he was doing. God, Hannibal was going to ask so many questions, he was going to open up this can of worms and make Will spill himself in front of him. And Will was going to beg him to do so.

It was still too early to go to him. Their standard appointment wasn’t for another couple of hours, and Will stood to pace trying to work some of the nervous energy from him muscles. Every stride was sweet agony though, as the too small panties rode up his ass, the lace constricting around his balls roughly pulling them closer to him. 

He’d chosen them all just a little too small, the strain on his skin was akin to the first tugs of the ropes, and when the elastic caught in his hairs the tug brought heat to his cheeks. With every step Will felt himself stiffen, the sweet pull of lace against his growing erection was bliss. He went to adjust himself, but stopped before he could reach his pants. Hannibal wouldn’t like that, he had not touched himself intimately since the last time he was with Hannibal, and because of his stupid bull headedness that had been three weeks. 

His punishment had been one thing, but it never came close to the self inflicted punishments that Will could come up with. He’d woken hard and rutting against his sheets, a mess of sweat on more than one occasion, and even though it was the dead of winter, he’d gotten up and stood under the freezing shower until his erection had gone.

He didn’t deserve pleasure, not when he hurt Hannibal like that, he’d denied himself to hurt Hannibal and now he denied himself to please him.

Will took a seat, his back straight and placed his hands on his knees. The desire to rub up and down on his thighs was so intense his fingers twitched in counternence. He closed his eyes and focused on the ticking of the clock, the seconds lulling him to a place of calm. The calm before the storm he was sure. 

His alarm brought him abruptly back to himself, his heart racing as he fought to recognise his surroundings. The room had grown dark in the time that had lapsed. He must have cut a strange image alone in his room. Will rose and shut off the beeping of his phone. He had promised himself he would not be late today. He’d promised he’d never be late again, but one day at a time.

He gathered his coat and scarf, his laptop pushed into his bag along with the files he still had to go over, and tried to leave as sedately as possible, although his heartbeat rang in his ears and screamed at him to run, to sprint to Hannibal and kneel before him to stay that way until Hannibal willed it different. But he pulled back, he pulled back on it all keeping his breath steady and his head down he walked to his car.

Will must have hit every red light on his way to Hannibal’s office, his anticipation pushed onto the edge of anger when two minutes from his destination some asshole cut him off causing him to break harshly. Several deep breaths and a few choice cuss words later he pulled up outside Hannibal’s office. 

Will cut off the engine and didn’t move. He closed his eyes, now he was here his heart leapt into his throat. He was really going to do this, he could back out now, Hannibal would know, he was surely already waiting for him having heard his engine cut off. The rush had left him and he needed to take a minute to centre himself before he jumped down the rabbit hole.

He pulled his awareness back to himself, focused on the elastic straining on his body, the slight pulse that engorged his erection further and finally on his breathing. Steady deep breaths flooded his body with oxygen clearing his mind of the constant thrumming. He opened the car door and stepped out.


	3. Chapter 3

The office door was closed, Will checked his watch, he was right on time. As he raised his fist to knock the door opened. Hannibal stood there in a dark suit, the wool so rich that the blue plaid barely registered to the eye. His terracotta shirt was fastened tight around his neck with a paisley tie of a deeper burnt orange. Will’s eyes lingered there, focused on the sheer audacity of Hannibal’s fashion choices and allured by the beauty that he knew lay beneath.

Hannibal cleared his throat. “Hello, Will. Do come in, you’re right on time.” He stepped aside, holding the door open for Will to enter.

Will ducked his head, feeling a shudder run over him as Hannibal watched him pass. “Doctor Lecter,” Will said, using their chosen code for when Will would like their talks to move away from therapy and to his other greater need.

Hannibal smiled at Will, he could see his nostrils flare. Surely Hannibal couldn’t smell Will’s surprise. God knew the man's sense of smell was something of legend, but silk and lace too? Will’s erection gave a treacherous pulse and Will huffed, of course his arousal must be like a fog around him.

Will moved further into the room, the fire was burning leaving the room feeling just this side of too hot. He took a deep breath trying in vain to centre himself, but only managing to feel even more heady.

Will walked over to Hannibal’s table, the silence in the room deafening in his ears. He reached out to touch the wood, feeling the fine grain on his fingertips. He drifted to the heavy textured paper that lay upon its surface, disrupting the pencil and scalpel laid too straight beside it. He thought then “Will you draw me I wonder?” The broken silence shocked him, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Hannibal sniffed behind Will’s ear, he’d snuck up on him silent as a cat. “Is that what you want, Will?” Hannibal’s hand, hard and heavy touched down his arm instantly centering him like nothing else could.

“I think I might, would you remember me in that moment like you do the churches of your past?” Will mused. “Like a botticelli, shall I hang in the gallery of your mind palace?”

“What makes you think you don’t hang there already?” Hannibal replied.

Will turned to face Hannibal then, the flush rising deeper in his cheeks. “Am I something to be admired? Or am I just a memory to keep when all this” Will gestured between them, a tang of venom curling his words. “Has stopped being entertaining for you?” His eyes stung with the truth of his words, his fears laid bare, because why would someone like Hannibal want him for more than a plaything, a toy to break apart and put back together until the inner workings are no longer a mystery and he’s cast aside for something shiny and new.

Hannibal didn’t reply, but merely took Will’s hand and pulled him over to a chair. Hannibal took a seat, tossing a pillow to the ground and motioned to Will. He let go of Hannibal’s grasp to sink to his knees between Hannibal’s legs.

Will clasped his hands behind his back on instinct but didn’t lower his gaze from Hannibal’s. The moment of hurt left him defiant, unwilling to give everything over to him until he had no choice.

Hannibal leaned forward elbows on his knees and steepled his hands. “Is it me discarding you that you fear or could it be that it is I who should fear you running? I am here, WIll and I am not going anywhere.” Hannibal pulled Will’s head down to lean against his inner thigh and ran his fingers through Will’s curls as he continued. “Will, you are mine and I don’t abandon things I own.” Will shivered at those words, some tension leaked out of him. “I cherish my belongings as I cherish my memories. For you those go hand in hand, I find myself unable to stop you from touching every part of my secret places and I could no more drop you than I could unravel and drop my memory palace,”

Will sighed loudly nestling his face further into the fold of Hannibal’s thighs. “You promise?” He asked in a whisper.

Hannibal’s fingers grew rough in his hair as he pulled Will’s head back to look him in the eye. “You dare question my word, boy?”

Will whimpered, his cock pulsing within it’s silken confides. “No, Sir.” He replied, flicking his tongue out to moisten his suddenly dry mouth.

“Hmmm. Do I need to make sure my words sink in, I wonder?” Hannibal mused, more to himself as his hands softened again and resumed their petting. Will only mewled clenching his fist tighter around his wrist, the urge to touch Hannibal, to beg him was strong.

“But perhaps if I’m not mistaken, my boy has something he’s been waiting for. He seemed particularly worked up when he came in.” Hannibal’s hand splayed over Will’s skull and pulled his face right into his crotch, rubbing Will’s nose into his zipper, Hannibal’s cock thick and hard behind perfect wool pants.

Will inhaled deeply, this close to Hannibal’s scent was intoxicating, all fine fabric, boutique perfume and arousal that was so uniquely Hannibal. Will’s head was pulled back swiftly as Hannibal rose from his chair, knocking Will off balance as he strode away from him.

Hannibal walked to the metronome placed on the mantelpiece, setting its mechanism to fill the room with its steady beat.

“What is it you want to tell me Will?” Hannibal asked, motioning for WIll to stand up and come to him.

Hannibal reached out his hands, and Will clasped them firmly as he was drawn into a strong embrace.

“You smell of lust and anticipation, boy. Much more than usual, it’s quite tantalising.” Hannibal mused into Will’s curls.“I’m greatly intrigued. Would you like to tell me now?” he asked as he kissed Will’s forehead.

“I’d rather show you.” Will murmured back into the fold of Hannibal’s neck.

Hannibal broke their embrace to regard Will. “By all means, Will, please go ahead.”

Will’s blush returned with a fierce heat. He moved away from Hannibal giving himself room to be appraised. He wanted to break the tension with a word, a witty remark, even something snarky but he only sucked his lip between his teeth and stroked his hands over his sweater.

The phantom graze over his secret had his heart beating faster. Hannibal’s sharp gaze pierced right through him.

He tugged at his hem, in all his concern of being unseen, now it was time for the reveal he couldn’t work out how to make this sexy. God, he was so awkward. He huffed a small laugh that sounded more gravelly than humorous.

Will pulled his sweater off, his head popping out of the collar, leaving him a dishevelled mess. A quick glance to Hannibal boosted him slightly, it hadn’t changed since he’d taken charge and no disapproval shone in his eyes. It was only curiosity that tugged at Hannibal’s mouth.

“I wanted to be good for you.” Will whispered as his fingers fumbled at the buttons of his shirt around the collar.

“It’s all I want really,” Will purred. Finding the seduction he needed in the way Hannibal’s chest rose at his admission.

Pride. Will could work with that.

As the buttons pulled apart Will reached his chest and the first of his gifts. He locked eyes with Hannibal and revealed the sheer lace that lay there. One dusky nipple released to the air. Will brushed over it with a fingertip and Hannibal growled.

" />" /> 

Will’s grin went feral at that sound, he slipped the shirt from his shoulders just as Hannibal grabbed him, stopping the shirt from falling from his arms.

Hannibal’s blazer felt rough against his chest, his lips suddenly engulfed in Hannibal’s, his arms pinned together behind him when Hannibal twisted the fabric of his shirt tight.

The kiss was rough, claiming and true.

“You thought this up for me?” Hannibal mused against Will’s lips.

Will let out a whine.

“A gift for me, one I wish to unwrap myself.” Hannibal appraised. “Stay.” He added, tying off Will’s shirt so his arms could not move.

Will’s legs spread slightly as he felt himself sway under Hannibal’s gaze. Hannibal’s fingers traced over the lace bralette, “exquisite.”

His hands traced down Will’s chest, through the slight hair over his belly and danced over his garter belt before his fingers slipped slightly under his waistline.

“No cheating.” Will said.

Hannibal’s eyes snapped up. His fingers slipped lower. “It’s my gift.” He smirked.

Will’s cock stirred. Being owned, being a thing did more for him than he cared to admit.

Will knew Hannibal could feel what was under his pants when he saw his pupils dilate slightly. “What have you been hiding?” His fingers snapped the elastic and withdrew.

Will tilted his hips forward but said nothing. Hannibal unclasped the belt and pulled it through the loops painfully slow. Hannibal just dropped it aside without a glance. He was swift with the buttons, the zipper followed and he pushed the pants down Will’s legs.

It was a glorious view that Hannibal beheld.

Pants bunched on thick thighs encased in white lace and silk, white lace panties hugged tightly over a pretty, straining cock, it’s head trapped painfully beneath the elastic waistband. Collarbones jutted out as his shoulders were pulled back, his arms secure behind his back. His belly puffed out and heaving with each breath Will took. His nipples were erect and shadowed by the lace bralette that sculpted Will’s pecs perfectly.

He cut a magnificent picture and Hannibal just had to stand there and take it all in for a moment.

Will didn’t know what to do under that gaze, he could hardly work out how to breathe and oh how hard that was becoming. His body thrummed with the constant arousal. It had already been many hours since the first wave had hit him and now he felt as if his entire body was alight.

Electricity could run through his fingertips if he willed it. God he felt as though he only need touch Hannibal once more and he’d come.

Hannibal cleared his throat. “I find I quite like you this way. I may keep you like this forever.” He adjusted his tie and moved to a black wooden Japanese box, sat atop a side table whose legs looked so spindly they should have snapped under the weight.

Hannibal withdrew several lengths of red rope and lay them over his forearm when he turned back to Will. “Let’s make you more secure, then we can think about what to do next.”

“Yes, Sir.” Will answered and he began to tremble with anticipation.

Hannibal only hummed in response as he stared to remove Will’s clothes in a clinical manner, unwinding the shirt off his arms and nudging Will’s legs together with a flick of his finger letting the pants fall to the ground then helping Will stay balanced as he stepped out of them.

He moved Will over to the chaise and had him kneel atop it. “Beautiful,” Hannibal whispered into the nape of Will’s neck and ran his hands down Will’s arms. He planted a kiss there then picked up a length of rope from where he had set them down and ran it through his fingers.

Will loved this time, anticipation for what's to come but also the intense sense of submission to Hannibal’s whims as he took his time running the ropes around his body. Careful yet firm he would sculpt Will’s body however he saw fit, with ropes as red as blood.

The ties were meticulously formed, the pressure just right, Will was able to quietly meditate through the practiced routine, he felt safe to be entirely in Hannibal’s control.

The ropes strapped around his chest cut in under his nipples and cinched tightly under his diaphragm. His forearms were bound together from elbow to wrist pushing his chest forward into the other ties.

Hannibal stopped behind Will when he was finished, he gripped Will by the shoulders and nestled his face into his curls. Will could hear him taking big lungfuls of him in and he found himself matching Hannibal’s breaths.

" />

After a long pause Hannibal shifted and moved around Will to stand before him. He crossed his arms and rested a finger to his lips in thoughts.

“Rules,” Hannibal started, “One, you make as much noise as you want. I want to hear you. Two. You may not come until I say so. Three. If you need to come you must simply say ‘stop’.”

Will nodded his head in understanding. “Yes, Sir.”

Hannibal stood for a moment longer before he moved swifter than Will’s dulled mind could comprehend to kiss Will hard and rough. Hannibal pulled Will’s lower lip between sharp teeth the tug just shy of drawing blood. Will let out a sigh. This was exactly what he needed, he felt relaxed and loose in his binds, just a toy for Hannibal to use.

Hannibal’s hands gripped Will by the thighs as he lowered himself to his knees. Will’s neck was next to receive attention. Hannibal sucked and worried the skin above his clavicle eliciting moans and hitches from Will.

Beyond his mouths’ ministrations Hannibal was silent. Hands steady where they lay, he was worshiping Will with his mouth. Will’s cock strained in his panties, the sensation of pain wherever Hannibal placed his mouth charged his skin. When Hannibal’s mouth left Will’s skin he shivered, the air contrasted cool after the searing heat that radiated every part of Hannibal.

Hannibal’s tongue laved at Will’s nipples next, soaking the lace and bringing the sensitive nubs to attention. He worried one between his teeth while running his hand up and down Will’s other side, hand cupped at the bralette then stroked down his flank and up again.

Will bit his lip now, his body shuddered under every pass of Hannibal’s tongue. He held his breath and squeezed his eyes tight shut to concentrate on not coming from this alone.

They shot open when pain seared through his thigh. Will looked down to see Hannibal’s gaze had turned predatory.

“I thought I said I wanted to hear you.” Hannibal whispered. “I will be the only one ruining those beautiful lips today, Will.” he tusked.

And Will let out a long moan at that reprimand and promise. “Sorry, Sir.”

“Good, boy.” Hannibal responded, before he leaned in to suck the sensitive skin of Will’s inner thigh again. This time Will let out a yell, his hips thrust forward looking for friction.

“Stop!” Will yelled. So close to falling over the edge.

“Mmm, so sensitive.” Hannibal ran his palms over the spot soothing the skin.

Will’s mind was a buzz of static, he was so on edge he thought he might come at any moment. The ties around his chest restricted his breathing leaving him lightheaded and set afloat.

“Is this what you’ve been thinking about all day, Will?” Hannibal asked, “My mouth on you, keeping you hard and not letting you spill?” He mused while he carded his finders through Will’s curls.

Will’s head was bowed he chin rested on his chest. “Yes.Yes, oh God yes Sir. All day, I've been wanting, needed you.”

“And have you been hard all day too?” Hannibal asked, and flicked a finger at Will’s cock.

“Argh, Yes, Sir.” Will answered.

“Such a dirty boy. Did your students notice? I bet they knew, they _are_ training in observation after all.”

Will choked a little. “I couldn’t help it, Sir. The elastic, the silk, it was all I could focus on.”

“Hmmm.” Hannibal stood again to take a seat next to Will. “What was your lecture on today?”

Will took a moment to focus his thoughts. “The Minnesota Shrike copycat.” Will’s cocked jumped.

Hannibal’s mouth turned to a grin, and Will knew what was coming.

“Pretty gruesome images there. Tell me, Will, what did you feel when you saw those girls?”

Will groaned, “Nothing, I felt nothing.”

Hannibal’s face grew hard. “You know what happens when you lie, Will. Don’t lie to me now.” Hannibal’s hand grasped Will’s hair pulling his head back sharply to expose his neck. He leaned in close and whispered in Will’s ear. “Tell me, Will, what did it make you feel?” Hannibal’s other hand moved in to cup under his chin, with the threat of tightening around his throat.

“I… oh God, Hannibal.” Will sobbed, “I… it excited me.”

“What did you see?” Hannibal whispered.

“A gift, a gift for me.”

Hannibal kissed Will’s neck gently at first but as Will kept talking he moved to nip along his jaw, his hands still firm in their grip.

“The gift of knowledge like the negative to see what I was missing, but... “ Will moaned as Hannibal sucked his ear into his mouth. “More than that. I saw a... proposal,”

Hannibal’s hands loosened their grip at that, “Go on,” he urged.

“I was so aware, Hannibal, of everything. My body, it responded and then, I knew.” Will moaned at the revelation.

Hannibal stilled like a lion before he pounced. “And how did _that_ make you feel?” Hannibal said voice rough and dangerous.

Will tensed, frozen. The silence bore into him, his heart raced as he said. “Seen… exposed… wanted.” A tear fell down his cheek.

“Hannibal?” Will said his name, a question he knew the answer to.

“Yes, WIll?”

“Hannibal, I…” He paused. He was on a cliff edge and he was willing to fall, he only hoped Hannibal was going to fall with him. He hoped he had this right, not for Hannibal but for himself. Was he ready to do this, ready to shatter at this altar and come back together remade into something new? Something he couldn’t predict, the unknown.

“I see you.” He whispered.

Hannibal shifted minutely. “How long?” he asked.

Will was caught off guard at this question.

“I.. not until today, not truly. I think I’ve always known but,” he tried to pull at his restraints, suddenly so vulnerable. He whispered, “but today I wanted to see.”

“My beautiful boy.” Hannibal sighed, running his hands through Will’s hair soothingly.

“You’re mine” he growled. “And I am yours.” Hannibal took Will’s mouth in a searing kiss, tongue roaming fiercely.

“Yours.” Will gasped out between breaths, searing the words into Hannibal’s mouth.

Hannibal shifted to his knees and pulled Will by the ropes that bound his arms, manhandling him until he was draped over the back rest, head pushed down and his ass up. The fabric scratched at his chest, the wind almost pushed out of him at the force of the maneuver.

Hannibal’s hands stroked down his back, fingers snapping the elastic of his garter belt. He pulled Will’s panties roughly aside, trapping his cock harder. Will screamed, the sudden change of pace along with the revelations bringing him back to full hardness again.

Hannibal pulled Will’s ass cheeks apart with large hands, Will moaned when he felt the searing heat of Hannibal’s tongue at his entrance.

“Oh God, Hannibal.” Will keened.

Hannibal only hummed as he licked a strip from his balls to his crack. Hannibal nibbled around his rim, eliciting groans from Will. His fingers clenched on nothing where they were bound behind his back.

Will tried to push his hips back to encourage Hannibal further. This was met with a slap to his ass that sent him forward, the head of his cock rubbed up against the chaise. They were going to ruin this piece of furniture before the night ended and the thought of doing this in Hannibal’s perfectly curated office, marring the facade he prided himself on had Will groaning in earnest. He wondered if Hannibal would leave it here unclean and smelling of Will’s release, always there for Hannibal to picture when work became tedious.

“Don’t move, and don’t you dare come.” Hannibal commanded as he dove back to ravage Will’s ass. He alternated between biting at Will’s cheeks then probing his hole with his tongue, opening Will up and sending sparks through him.

A long finger joined Hannibal’s tongue and slipped in with ease, shallow at first then deeper, his tongue circled behind Will’s balls.

Will was choking on his moans unable to form words as he lost himself to the sensation of Hannibal’s mouth and the burn of the ropes.

Hannibal’s finger became two and they curved to rub over his prostate. Will was pinned fast by a hand on his hips. He had no room to shift, the contact on his cock was altogether too much and not enough as Hannibal nailed his prostate with medical finesse.

Will knew he was leaking precome all over the chaise, the fluid ruining his panties and the upholstery alike.

“Stop! Hannibal, stop.” Will shouted when the pressure became too much. “I want…” he moaned.

Hannibal withdrew, nosing his way up Will’s back and settling his fully clothed body over Will.

“What do you want, Will?” he said into his ear, taking it in his mouth to nibble on his lobe while Will replied.

“You, need you inside me, please.” Will whined.

“Then beg for it,” Hannibal commanded.

And Will groaned, he started to rut against Hannibal, pushing his ass against the hardness in Hannibal’s pants. “Please, please, Hannibal, oh God, Sir, please I need it.”

“How much?” Hannibal didn’t relent while he kissed Will’s neck, his nape, nipped at his shoulder.

“So much, all day, Hannibal, all day. When I woke I was hard, God, Hannibal, I haven’t touched myself since you last did… Punishment, I was bad, didn’t deserve.. Oh, Hannibal, I need it, need you.”

“Will.” Hannibal moaned, the only hint of the slip in control that Will’s words caused him.

Hannibal slipped a hand between Will and the chaise and released his cock, pulling the panties low and tapping his balls. He wrapped his hand loosely around him. “So good for me, Will.” He praised.

Will shuddered at the contact after so long denied. “Don’t know how long I can hold it.” Will confessed, tears fell as he kept rutting between Hannibal’s cock and his hand. “I need this so bad, please.” He sobbed, “Pleeease.”

Hannibal released Will and moved away. The sudden loss of all contact had Will choking on his tears.

“Hannibal?” he pleaded.

“Ssh, I’m here.” Hannibal replied, soothing Will with a hand on his flank.

Will heard a zipper and the pop of a cap, then the cool touch of a lubed finger at his entrance.

“I’m ready, Hannibal, please, I want to feel this.”

Hannibal groaned. “With all this knowledge and intrusion I could never entirely predict you. I can feed the caterpillar and I can whisper through the chrysalis but what hatches, follows its own nature and is beyond me.” he spoke like he was delivering a sermon. Will was the alter at which he preached. “You always surprise me, Will.”

Will felt alight, he could come with Hannibal’s words alone.

“I need you.” Will said again like a prayer, “Need you, _all_ of you.”

Hannibal growled and thrust hard into Will with no more warning. Will screamed, the pleasure filled him and burned him from the inside out. Hannibal lost all his usual sense of control as lost to their confessions as Will was, he drove into Will with fierce desire.

Will could hardly breathe, the noises coming from him sounded foreign to his ears. He keened, high pitched and breathy at the punishing pace Hannibal took. The zipper bit into his sensitive flesh, along with the weight of Hannibal’s hands on his back to keep him pinned to the chaise, brought him closer to the edge.

Everything sensation felt concentrated to his ass and his cock, totally claimed, bound and owned. He was wholly Hannibal’s. Will could hear Hannibal chanting his name as he thrust into him. Hannibal shifted his position, snaking a hand under Will, he lift his hips and circled his cock loosely with his hand. In this position Hannibal nailed Will’s prostate with every thrust.

“Oh God.” Will screamed, “I can’t, Hannibal, God I can’t hold on, please.” he begged.

Hannibal’s voice came loud and clear right in his ear. “Come for me, Will.”

Will froze up, every part of him clenched, tightening. His orgasm drove through him like a freight train. His soul uncoiled as he spilled hard again and again. It didn’t stop and neither did Hannibal, plowing into him brutal in his thrusts and tightening his hand to drive Will from ecstasy to oversensitivity.

Will screamed and screamed, and the world roared with him.

And then there was nothing.

Will floated in a sea, he’d lept off that cliff and now he was adrift in an ocean of darkness. From afar he heard a roar and felt a weight engulf his body to drag him further down.

\----------

Will came back to himself minutes, maybe hours later, he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he was wrapped up in soft fabric and strong arms. Fingers soothed over his face and wiped away tears he didn’t know were flowing.

His body hurt, but he could move now and he found the ache grounded him. He turned slowly in the circle of Hannibal’s arms. The face he saw was the same yet altered slightly, like a veil he’d never known was there had fallen.

Hannibal smiled down at him. “There you are.”

“Here I am,” Will replied sleepily, then ducked his head feeling entirely too seen.

Hannibal hooked a finger under his chin and pulled him up for a kiss. “I see you, Will.” he whispered. “I see you and I’m still here.”

Will couldn’t look away, “Hannibal, I see you too. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Hannibal chuckled at that, and Will frowned at him, “What’s so funny?”

“If you think I'd let you leave now, you would be greatly mistaken.”

And although that should have left Will filled with dread, it didn’t. Instead he snuggled into Hannibal’s chest and leaned up to kiss under his chin. “Besides,” Will said, “You still have to draw me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought, or just say Hi! Unlike Hannibal, I don't bite xx


End file.
